


each other is enough

by sippingonsilverwine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hehehe, I promise you its interesting, I'm whipped for soogyu, Just some good old smut, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No you thought so, OK I guess I'm done, Smut, Soobin is falsely accused, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, They love each other, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, beombin, do read, false accusation, so much, soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonsilverwine/pseuds/sippingonsilverwine
Summary: "Carelessness brings you to your weakest" said the man in the suit and guess what? He wasn't wrong.Read to know who's the man in the suit <3!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin
Kudos: 16





	each other is enough

Beomgyu always had his eyes fixed at a sight where his vision shouldn't have gone in the first place.

While the other male was drenched in sweat, gyu was drenched in a well of emotions, wanting to kiss the corners of the one, his eyes were fixed at, soobin.

While making his white sleeveless almost seemless with sweat also made his nipples to pop out. It only made beomgyu weak.

He experienced emotions that he was unfamiliar with. Soobin was his friend and brother so he felt like he shouldn't be feeling such feelings. But screw them thoughts and fuck them rules.

He wanted to do it. He wanted to touch his soft body with his playful fingers. He'd like to run it all over him. He'd love to kiss through those lines.

And while he was planning for his proposal, for the perfect way to express his feelings, he realised that he was still staring at the buttons that were popping out.

Soobin was flustered when he noticed that his friend was somewhere lost inside of his head while looking at his body.

He snapped his long fingers at Beomgyu "hello??"

Snapping out of his thoughts, gyu shaked his head. "Whatcha thinking so hard??" soobin asked him.

"Oh fuck this already" gyu replied in frustration from the fact that he was afraid to confess his feelings. 

"Huh?? What's wrong beom??"

"It's just that.. Do you like me? " Beomgyu asked it. A question that he has been wanting to ask for a long time now, he asked it. 

"Of course I like you! What the fuck? is something wrong gyu?? " Soobin's eyes shined with worry.

Beomgyu walked near to him and cupped soobin's soft cheeks. Soobin was flustered but he knew Beomgyu did it for some reason so he let the younger one do what he was doing.

Beomgyu's eyes fell deeper and only deeper into soobin's. He leaned a bit closer and placed his head with soobin's.

"Soobin hyung" he gasped unclear words out before his tears started falling onto soobin's cheek. It was a matter of comfort that beomgyu needed, soobin thought. So he cupped beomgyu's cheeks as well. They sat down on the floor. 

"Beomgyu"

"It's okay.. I'm here for you.. Always" Soobin comforted him.

"Promise?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Promise." Soobin promised.

With their heads so close, and hands cupping each other, Beomgyu leaned in for a kiss on the lips. It was an unclear act for soobin so he wasn't sure how to respond.

 _Is this my chance to make a move?_ Soobin wondered. 

He kissed back at the younger male. Slowly discovering the taste and depth of each other's tongue, soobin grabbed beomgyu's waist and pulled him to sit over his thighs and locked his legs with gyu's.

Beomgyu changed his hands from soobin's cheeks to his neck and pressed a big kiss on it. The excited young male pulled soobin down to the floor letting himself to take control over soobin. 

"Are we allowed to do this here?" Soobin whispered. 

"Oh fuck them rules already! " Beomgyu mourned. 

Removing the sweaty shirt off of soobin, he played with the little buttons he saw popping out earlier. Kissing the edges of his body, he felt a euphoric feeling when soobin removed the younger male's shirt hurriedly. Soobin on the floor and Beomgyu on top of him, they could only believe that it was a dream. It all happened so fast. A minute ago they were just friends. 

"You never told me you were so beautiful" Soobin played with beomgyu's now sweaty edges of his bangs.

"Do I look like a mirror?" Beomgyu replied and kissed soobin's bare back leaving marks of his lipstick. 

Although they were already roommates and slept with each other shirtless everyday, this was just a new different feeling. An alien feeling that felt better than comfort. It was satisfaction. 

"Hyung never told me that he was skilled" gyu mocked soobin.

"Umm.. Skilled? I haven't even showed you most of the parts yet honey" Soobin winked at Beomgyu and covered Beomgyu's neck with his hands and pulled him closer. His chest touched the other male's. "Can we not let this moment end?" Beomgyu with a still tear stained face asked the older male.

Footsteps neared them. 

"Fuck"

"Wear your shirt! Someone's coming!" Soobin hurried the younger male while trying to catch his breath.

Unlocking the legs and lips that were locked, they both started acting as if they were practicing the dance they were dancing before. 

Sweat dripped from their entire body. Someone entered through the door. A man who they had never seen or spoke with before.

"You think I'll fall for your acting? Don't even think about debuting when your mind is filled with kissing and sex" the man in the suit spoke. 

"Sex?" Soobin was taken aback. 

"Hmm, then shall I go with the word fuck or rape?" The man smirked at them and left. 

"Mind your fucking words Mister!!" Beomgyu yelled at the man. 

The two young male were perplexed as to how the man knew what they were doing. Especially when the practice room had no cameras or they thought so. 

(Chapter 2 coming soon) 


End file.
